warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 10 "Kom, we moeten naar het kamp." Steenpels' stem klonk kil."Avondwolk zal wel kunnen vechten." Hij liep door. Rotspoot was verbaast over de klank van zijn vader's stem, hij deed denken aan rotsen en scherpe doorns. Avondwolk liep zwijgzaam achter hen aan, haar ogen halfdicht. Rotspoot ging bij zijn moeder lopen, en even leek ze strepen te hebben. Een knip met zijn ogen en weg waren ze. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen om haar uit te leggen dat het hem niet kon schelen dat zij deels een andere kat was, en niet zichzelf. Hij gaf haar uiteindelijk een kopje, en ze glimlachte zachtjes tegen hem. Dan boog ze haar kop weer, en liep door. Steenpels zag er driftig uit, zijn passen waren ferm en hij wierp geen blik op zijn partner, ookal had ze het zo moeilijk met lopen omdat ze zelf in verwachting was terwijl ze een kitten moest dragen. Avondwolk probeerde steeds zijn blik te vangen, maar uiteindelijk gaf ze het op omdat hij haar zinnen ruw onderbrak en oogcontact vermijdde."Ik ga jagen." gromde hij toen ze stopten voor de nacht. Rotspoot keek rond, opzoek naar zijn moeder om een mosnest voor haar klaar te maken. Maar ze was nergens te zien. Dan zag hij haar onder een struik liggen, ze had haar poten ongemakkelijk opgetrokken tot onder haar borst en krulde har staart tegen haar dikke buik aan. Rooswolk's drie jongen deden zich tegoed aan de melk die Avondwolk al had, ook al waren haar jongen nog niet geboren. Ze likte hen zachtjes en legde haar kop dan neer. Haar ogen gloeiden van herinneringen en verdriet, en Rotspoot besefte dat hij haar beter alleen kon laten. "Daar is ons kamp al, denk je dat ze de kittens in de kraamkamer zouden toelaten?" vroeg Avondwolk aan Steenpels. Die haalde alleen zijn schouders op."Niet mijn probleem." mompelde hij. Avondwolk boog haar kop, pakte de andere twee kittens ook op en liep vlug door, voorop, naar het kamp. Toen dook ze de tunnel door, even klonk er een stilte en dan gejuich. Rotspoot ging vlug ook naar binnen en werd hartelijk verwelkomt. Dan ging Steenpels ook naar binnen, hij werd even blij opgenomen als Rotspoot, Avondwolk en de kittens, maar hij ontvangde het niet en liep alleen naar het krijgershol en zijn nest toe. Avondwolk pakte de kittens bij hun nekvel en dook de kraamkamer in, terwijl Rotspoot naar zijn broer Zonpoot toeging om met hem te praten over de reis, de kittens, Rooswolk, Avondwolk en Zandbries, en Steenpels. HOOFDSTUK 11 Avondwolk likte Rooswolk's kleine jongen tot ze tevreden snorrend en piepend begonnen te drinken aan haar buik. Ze was blij dat ze voor de kittens van haar vriendin kon zorgen, maar Steenpels negeerde haar omdat zij een reïncarnatie van Zandbries was. Ze verborg haar neus onder haar staart en liet haar tranen stromen. Echt net wat ze nodig had. Ze haatte Zandbries, waarom moest die verwaande poes per se haar perfecte leven nemen omdat haar leven op geen stront trok?! Het was echt gemeen. Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde te slapen, maar het lukte haar niet. Opeens kraakte er iets. Er ritselde iets, daar verderop bij de wanden van het kamp. Avondwolk hief haar kop op en speurde de struiken af. Er kraakte weer iets, dit keer harder. Het volgende moment klonken er woeste en triomfantelijke strijdkreten, er klonk gegil en gegrauw, woest geblaas en gesis, Avondwolk's buik rimpelde ongemakkelijk, alsof haar ongeboren kittens zich onrustig voelden en wisten dat ze in gevaar waren. Ze sprong overeind, en trok de doornbarriëre voor de opening. Het strijdgewoel stierf weg, het werd gedempter. Avondwolk bleef hijgend zitten, haar buik rimpelde en prikte en tintelde en kriebelde. Dan vloog de barriëre weg, en Steenpels sprong naar binnen. Zijn ogen gloeiden woest toen hij zag hoe Avondwolk bij de andere moederkatten in de kraamkamer zat, weggekropen van het gevecht."Ga onmiddelijk meevechten!" snauwde hij razend. Avondwolk boog haar oren blazend naar achteren."Wat HEB jij opeens tegen mij?! Ik heb je 2 zonen en veel liefde gegeven, en nu krijg ik stank voor dank!!!! Wil je me soms dood?! Wil je soms dat Cederster me nu ECHT vermoord?!!!!!! WEL, HET KAN MIJ NIKS MEER SCHELEN!!!" Ze zette al haar haren op, stormde langs hem heen de kraamkamer uit, zag Cederster en zijn commandant Schemerbloem, en sprong woest grauwend naar hen toe. Het kon haar niks meer schelen als ze het niet zou overleven, ze wou alleen maar aan Steenpels tonen dat ze van hem hield en ze zou sterven om dat te bewijzen. Op hetzelfde moment trok er een vreselijke kramp door haar buik, en ze stortte neer op de grond. Ze boorde haar klauwen in de aarde, maar stond toch woest blazend op om Cederster te lijf te gaan. Bloed spatte in het rond toen hij haar wang openhaalde met zijn machtige klauwen, maar Avondwolk beet hard in zijn staart. Steenpels bleef kil bij de ingang van de kraamkamer staan, ookal lag Avondwolk nu hijgend op de grond, haar onderbuik kleurde rood. Ze was beginnen met jongen. HOOFDSTUK 12 Rotspoot sprong en rende en blies, krabte, haalde woest uit en trapte vijandelijke krijgers weg. Opeens zag hij Avondwolk op haar zij op de stoffige grond liggen, haar onderbuik was rood geworden van het bloed en haar flank wriemelde, alsof de jongen van haar en Steenpels er ieder moment konden aankomen. Hij rende meteen naar zijn moeder toe, maar toen zag hij Cederster. De donkergrijze kater verhief zich op zijn achterpoten, klaar om Avondwolk's flank open te rijten en haar en haar ongeboren kittens te vermoorden. Rotspoot stond aan de grond genageld van angst, zijn ogen werden groter en groter toen Cederster's klauwen dichterbij kwamen bij Avondwolk. Dan krabbelde ze overeind, terwijl bloed op de grond drupte, maar ze gleed weer uit, ook al was ze nu verplaatst. Cederster's klauwen kwamen te snel aan, er klonk even een hard geluid dat Rotspoot kippenvel liet krijgen, en dan smakte Avondwolk neer op de grond. Bloed druppelde over de harden aarden vloer naast de kraamkamer, er liep een diep, donkerrood klauwspoor over haar flank, en bloed liep er traag in stroompjes uit. Er rolde ook een straaltje bloed uit Avondwolk's mond, tot het de grond bereikte en een klein plasje vormde. Rotspoot bleef geschokt naar zijn moeder kijken, en naar Steenpels, die even verstijfd als hem bij de ingang van de kraamkamer bleef staan. Dan schudde Cederster het bloed van zijn poten en sprong de rest van het gevecht in. Avondwolk bleef met haar ogen halfdicht op de grond liggen, terwijl de plas bloed zich verspreidde en de rimpeling in haar flank met een siddering ophield. Rotspoot voelde zijn hart bonzen in zijn keel. Het leek alsof hij eeuwig stond toe te kijken hoe zijn moeder leegbloedde en hoe niemand iets deed. Steenpels stond nog steeds met glazige ogen van angst toe te kijken toen Rotspoot naar voren sprong en op het ongewonde deel flank van zijn moeder begon te drukken. De kittens waren vast gestorven in haar buik, maar zij zou ook sterven als ze er niet uitkwamen! Hij begon harder te duwen tot de eerste kitten langzaam verscheen. Zijn moeder stribbelde hard tegen van de pijn, er kwam ook meer bloed, maar dan kwam de tweede kittens, en meteen daarna een derde. Ze waren allemaal koud en stil, en ze bewogen niets. Avondwolk bleef op de grond liggen, haar ogen halfopen, waardoor er een vleugje paarsblauw te zien was. Dan sloten ze zich en werd haar ademhaling nog onregelmatiger. Steenpels liep nu naar zijn partner toe en ging dicht tegen haar bloedende lichaam aan liggen. Dan kwam Heidevacht, de medicijnkat, en deed vlug spinrag op haar wonden. Maar Avondwolk stond op, duwde haar partner weg en stormde naar Cederster toe, haar ogen gloeiden met haat om degene die haar alle miserie en verlies van jongen had aangedaan. Ze sprong soepel naar hem toe, reet zijn buik open en sloeg zijn kop de andere richting uit. Dan landde ze lenig op de grond, haalde zijn wang open en sprong dan op hem. Ze beet hard in zijn keel, en een hete stroom bloed bereikte haar muil en tong. Ze bleef bijten tot het zware lichaam verslapte, Cederster reutelend hoeste en dan tot zijn ogen de lucht in staarden zonder iets te zien. Avondwolk spuugde bloed uit en keek neer op haar aartsvijand, degene die Zandbries had vermoord, degene die Rooswolk had verbannen waardoor dat tot haar dood had geleidt, degene die Rotspoot's en Zonpoot's broertjes en zusjes had vermoord, degene die al haar nestjes kittens had vernietigd. Hij was nu dood, en zij had de WindClan gered van een bloederige oorlog. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos